


彗星 | The Comet

by SUCKERforDAYNE



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:55:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24618712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SUCKERforDAYNE/pseuds/SUCKERforDAYNE
Summary: 天下初定以后，神通小班子内部发生的小插曲。
Relationships: Aang & Katara (Avatar), Aang & Zuko (Avatar)





	彗星 | The Comet

**Author's Note:**

> 存档，雷，快跑  
> 强行黑化，狗血炮制失败   
> 囧rz

一

清亮的水流在女孩指尖转了个优雅的圈儿，忽然变作了一颗颗晶莹剔透的冰块，分送到每个人的杯中。  
  
“真不错啊，卡塔拉。”有人赞叹。  
  
“真正不错的是酒。”卡塔拉看了看苏科。火烈王正敛起袖口啜饮，听见了便微笑道：“我那里还有很多，你们要多少都可以。”  
  
“是欧宰的私藏吧。”有人开玩笑。  
  
安的脸上看不到笑容，直到他的眼睛在蓝天上搜寻到了什么：“快看！卡塔拉！苏科！好大的彩虹。”  
  
两人寻声看去时，安已经抓起打开了的滑翔翼飞到了天上。  
  
“真是一个小孩。”卡塔拉盯着那个渐飞渐远的小点，叹道。  
  
“小冰晶，一整片云都是小冰晶。卡塔拉，我们可以一起搞一个新的彩虹出来！”不知何时安刷的一声落在原处，笑嘻嘻的说。  
  
“你自己就可以了，我可不想到那么高的地方去。”  
  
“历任神通之中估计只有你能想到这种玩法。”  
  
“他们肯定也知道很多玩法，只是没告诉人们罢了。”安微笑。  
  
  
  
他梦见自己儿时，在寺院。本来和一众小僧在御气除去庭院中的尘埃。一阵罡风，人人音像无存，众庙破落。  
  
百年已过。  
  
谁做的？是风吗？不是……是操控这一切的人——  
  
他站在原地。这里只有我，在这过去的家里……寂静，风从指尖流过。  
  
他醒来，泪流满面，对着金色的月亮。他看着干净的床铺，不知自己在哭谁。如果卡塔拉在也好，他会走到她身边，让她搂进怀里——家里好空，除去自己站着——连自己的喃喃声都被吞进了寂静中去——  
  
“不是你的错，安——”卡塔拉会轻轻笼住他的脖颈，安抚他的脆弱。  
  
我不是神通，我是安。他看见许多眼睛，大火之下，滴溜溜地旋转——木头烧焦的味道，以及人的哭叫喧嚣——寺院空空地缩进一个看不见的点。我是安。他大喊，他喃喃。  
  
当他断断续续地说梦中的画面时，朋友们都挨了过来。他说寺庙，说消失的家，说弥天的大火、眼睛和逃不出去的哭叫，百万万人……他忽而抽搐了一下，然后放松。  
  
卡塔拉扶着他的头，忧心忡忡地端详他。他还在喃喃地念叨，感到有人远去——有人往火堆里添柴。模糊的摇曳的光线让人温暖，或许还有女孩的体温。他想到自己脱手往火里扔过索卡的肉干，便合着眼露出一个微笑。  
  
卡塔拉温柔的气息喷在他的脸侧。  
  
“卡塔拉？”是苏科的声音。  
  
他又来到了火国的宫殿中。他从梦魇中挣脱出来。然而被叫醒的不止他一人。苏科接到火国降虏与土国武装开火的急报，边连夜来找卡塔拉和他。  
  
最终卡塔拉和他决定和火国增援一并出动，讨伐土强的叛乱。苏科的希望是招抚，但他们都猜测事情并不简单。  
  
刚开完小会，安的苍白脸色被卡塔拉瞧见。她握住他的手。苏科走过来，然后劝卡塔拉去收拾行装。他们穿过大殿和回廊。苏科在他耳边说：“安，这不是你的错。我们一起去解决它们。”安几乎惊愕地看向地面，不知道苏科话中所指。  
  
  
  
是那次决斗留下的祸根了。  
  
安的的一手按在欧宰的额上，一手点住他的心口。火烈王一家的相貌桀骜何其相像，森森岩底幽光给他的轮廓打上地狱的符号。  
  
他本可以功成一瞬。  
  
他看到蓝色的孤星升起，在他的头顶。蓝色，像卡塔拉的眼睛……不，那不比幽谷清泉般的眉目。那是妖目。光映天穹，是他噩梦景象。  
  
正用不得，反噬其主，危乎。只一瞬，他改变了心意，手刀横向他的咽喉。  
  
火烈王的死尸舒展开来。安平复气息，张开又复清明的双眼。他没想到这王的生命可以被夺去的如此——快。劲草断折的鞭响，邪恶凤鸟堕亡的哀鸣。  
  
涅槃重生，妖星孤映。是为何人？  
  
他在何梦？  
  
冷汗直落眉心，他想起师父说过罡风可以摧毁人的圣庭。气和向来兴平抑之风，罡风来自灵界。  
  
  
  
安在崖顶坐下前，提起身上重重叠叠的明黄衣袍。尊荣加身无异于清风过境。这里离苏科的皇城有六七里远，千万百姓顶礼的盛会。他们口中称颂神通王与火烈王联手创就的太平。火烧平地的千里炼狱至此绝迹。  
  
安仿佛借着地面微震听见城中空气都在嗡鸣。万岁万岁万万岁。  
  
他凝视北方一抔新坟，新土堆成紫艳的小丘，势如凝固的火球——倒地气绝的彗星。邪恶的祖师爷之名庇佑的灾星，早已失却威福，在黄土上望着平安世的青天。  
  
  
  
“老师。”安对着罗库的魂灵鞠躬，“你能告诉我，叛乱应该怎么处理吗？”  
  
“安。”罗库看着他，布袍飘飞。停顿了很长时间，好像别有话要说。  
  
“为什么我能看到您呢？我并没有刻意……刻意进入神通状态。”安问。  
  
“是我要来见你的。我感觉到你很困惑。”罗库微笑。  
  
“是的，”安径自走到崖边，看着沙漠，“欧宰已经死了。新的王国由苏科统治着。卡塔拉他们很快就能回到家乡，或是继续游历……如果他们愿意的话。但很明显我们不能把一大堆问题丢着不管，不是吗？”  
  
“你说对了。神通应该直面这些问题。”罗库在他背后说。  
  
  
  
“我父亲会领着水宗和土宗的联军去对抗叛乱。那些火宗的军队现在是自己人，他们两天之后就能得到支援。”卡塔拉说。  
  
地图上显示，一条河拒城而流，从绿洲中来，最后消失在大漠深处。  
  
安走向桌边，将手搭在她的手背上：“要是我们先按兵不动呢？是不是有别的办法，比如我们先到他们将领那儿走一趟？”  
  
“他们说旧城的城墙已经被打掉了一半。那些军队缴来了很多火宗的装备，很多重炮。我们如果要亲自去解决问题的话，就要赶紧，说不定有机会毫发无损地混进城里。”索卡不久前刚到，正在地图边上徘徊。  
  
  
  
终日的飞沙走石。乔装后的卡塔拉和安坐在城墙背面的洞中，等待叛军将领的回音。  
  
隔三差五就有士兵走过，破布包头，眼神难测，赤着脚迈过沙尘。  
  
拓芙在这样的土石工事中间简直是如鱼得水。她迅速地挨近地图中那个标示着指挥所的地方。高塔之上突然传来空荡荡的足音。只可能是敌人——现在正在俯视着自己。  
  
土块排山倒海而下，夹杂着不少沙尘。拓芙一面左冲右突，一面低低地在心中骂着。她可以就地筑起低穴来保证安全，但无法追踪那个偷袭者。很可能，他现在已经让叛军将领知道了这次入侵，安和卡塔拉有危险——她双手一合，震开从天而降的土砖，一面贴着墙向上跃进一面仔细听着。很好，这地方已经被拆的差不多了。  
  
出去以后不论有多讨厌都要学会御沙。  
  
她来到了紧挨着制高点的次高的塔楼顶部。没人。攻击的人已经向着东北跑了。她不知道这鬼地方的指挥所究竟在哪，一怒之下给了墙面不轻不重的一锤。  
  
等等，地底下有动静。隔着数层土质建筑她感觉到了脚步声。好家伙，好长的地穴。  
  
  
  
听到拓芙特色的进攻振动自地面传来，安急忙拉着卡塔拉跑出房间，踏着被风刮倒的守卫们窜到了半空——远处的塔楼在一栋栋倒塌，拓芙已经和人干起来了。  
  
  
  
安犹豫了一下，示意自己一人走入地洞。他拍拍卡塔拉的手臂，暗示她，“河流。”  
  
必要的时候引水来摧毁城墙？不，不能这样轻举妄动。  
  
卡塔拉和拓芙尽量冷静地候在门外。几个叛军的长官看着她们。刚刚经历一场恶战，不少卫兵虽不敢近前，但依然目露狠色。  
  
  
  
叛军的首领答应和谈。几天之后，火宗和叛军将各派代表在城外商议。  
  
“烈火国已经放弃了对外进攻的政策，只要有心和谈，都不会有坏结果。”安诚恳地说。  
  
“我知道新王登基了。但那么大的国家和军队，打不打，还真不是您说了算的。”首领貌似恭敬。  
  
“我知道您也不想打下去了。攻下您的城市，对火宗人来说也是自己的折损。我们有机会达成共识。”安说，露出微笑。  
  
首领叹了口气，“听着，神通。从你们一落到城墙里，我就知道来意。您和您的朋友为了和平南征北战，也赢得了我们的尊敬。但是这场战争是一趟浑水，我们这些局中人是无法停止的。请您为自己的安全着想——”  
  
话未说完，安感觉到了空气的异常震动。他将身一矮。但他还是漏算了一步——子弹大的石头划过一道微弯曲的轨迹，越过他的头顶，扎进了首领的眉心。  
安看见首领顺着墙滑下去，血细细地蜿蜒过他的脸。他回头找寻偷袭的来头——大概是藏在隧道的另一头。有一刻他感到自己手上的箭头发光了。不——他想到了卡塔拉。卡塔拉和拓芙在外面。还有索卡——他已经准备好从外突袭了。他不能失去控制。他眨眨眼，顺着地道冲出去。  
  
卡塔拉看见副首领的动作时，她本能地察觉到危险。她的手指颤动，水鞭呼之欲出。副首领和她目光相触，这位年轻人冷笑着摊开双手。卡塔拉瞪大眼睛，忽然回头。听得拓芙大喊一声，脚下的地面飞速下沉，很快就消失在地下。  
卡塔拉感觉到地面在微微震动。一切东西都在移位。她冷笑：“没想到你们会暗算！惹到我了。”  
地底的水源在几里的深处蠢蠢欲动。她充满怒气地举起手，做出了一个攫取的手势。土宗人纷纷环顾四周。除去机关启动的震动以外，还有一种奔突的波动。只见地面出现了几处涌泉。清水翻涌而出，狠狠地抽上士兵们的脚踝。  
副首领努力地在水鞭之下集结脚下的土壤。“你们无法让我们屈服。现在我知道了，你们就是侵略者。滚出这里——”  
卡塔拉看向地洞的出口，她随时准备撕裂一切遮蔽，救出安。安可能也遭遇了偷袭，尽管再多的人都不是他的对手。  
“——你们的朋友在我们这里。除非你们撤回军队——”  
卡塔拉感觉不到拓芙在下面的动静。令她精神一振的是安的身影突然出现。棍子卷起气流，土宗们的身体像几个布袋一样翻到了高墙后面。安高高立起一面土墙——墙上由外向内啪啪裂开，新的敌人已经在进攻他们所在的位置了。  
“安，拓芙不知道被困在了哪里。”卡塔拉喊道。  
“我知道了。我们先走，来。”安向她伸出手，他们搭着滑翔翼爬升到了天上。  
安一面翻转腾挪躲避飞石，一面击碎那些过大的进攻。他眺望到了城外几里处的河流，在晴天下面静静地流着，初夏的河水看去挺深。安想到了一些令他起了寒意的主意，他转向卡塔拉，发现她也正看着他。  
“我们不能，安。拓芙还在城里，索卡和他的士兵们也在那里。”卡塔拉坚定地说。  
安便不再看那河流，而是绕着城墙几匝，在守兵众目睽睽之下找到了索卡他们——他们已经趁乱攻破了薄弱环节的守备，那里的城墙塌了半截，粉尘飞扬。  
副首领逃到了某个隐蔽的地方。偌大的城市不是久留之地，他们全都撤到了沙漠边的另一个小镇。

二

卡塔拉绕过谷仓，看见安坐在仓顶上。她碰见安的目光，朝他笑笑，然后踩着干草垛跃到他身边。  
“你父亲到了吗？”安问。  
“今晚之前。我们可以马上会合了。”卡塔拉说。  
“他们会和谈吗？”安问。  
“我猜，他们不会有这个心思。新的首领是个残忍的人。”  
“也许吧……”安低下头。“你知道吗？有一个火宗人告诉我，那个副首领是这次增援的火宗将军的女婿，他们有不可调合的矛盾，很深的那种。”  
“谁？”卡塔拉问。  
“这次从火国派出的将军，陈，是……白莲教成员之一。他和这些土宗人必有一战。”  
“他们有什么过节呢？”卡塔拉问。  
“不是。陈和他的女婿已经争斗了好久了。可能已经成为火宗和土宗之间的仇恨了。”安看着卡塔拉惊愕的表情，有点心虚。  
这些其实是罗库告诉他的。  
“嘿，你们！”索卡在下面急迫地叫他们。  
安扶着卡塔拉站起，她从墙头滑到地面，安随后轻轻跳到空中落下。  
“准备好了吗？我们要想想拓芙怎么救了！”索卡努力微笑，“当然她现在正在砸扁那座城市也说不定。”  
“我们还是跟爸爸一起商量吧。”卡塔拉微微咬着牙。  
“卡塔拉说得对。”安说。  
  
“据我料想的，安，你有足够的支持去解决这次争端，完全地解决。”罗库出现在他的床头，依然周身发光，这立即使屋子亮了不少。  
“您老怎么又出来了……”安揉着眼睛坐起来。  
“因为你在想事情。而且很专注。你自己都没意识到你在呼唤我。”罗库说。  
“好吧。”安在床上坐直身体面对上一任神通，“那么，您刚刚说的是什么意思？足够的支持？”  
“你明白这次争端的来由了。”罗库说，“而且你知道任何当局的人都不会有足够的理智来解决问题。他们只是为了自己。”  
“不过那是没办法避免的事情。他们的争斗已经持续了那么久。”安说。  
“这不是你第一次碰到这样的问题。”罗库叹息。  
对。当时我遇到的那两个村子的人。安想道。  
“你平息了干净村和埋汰村两方的争斗。你编的故事很好。”罗库走到床前，看着窗外没有月亮的夜晚，“但一个玩游戏的故事有时远远不够。”  
“假如是两个国家呢？假如是天下分成两帮呢？你会怎么样？”罗库转头问他。  
安专注地看着罗库发光的身影——甚至连白发都闪闪发亮。  
“那么，你编的故事就要更完美一点。可能你一辈子也编不完。“  
他用余光看了看安。发现他的徒弟也看向了窗外。  
”你知道。神通是这样的命运。你的每一个前世，或者说先人，都经历过这些。“罗库继续说，”人们爱戴你，人们害怕你，人们嫉妒你，人们索求你。人人你都要救，但有时你无法同时救人。你不断地编故事——你想休息吗？那就走吧。可走不久你还是会回来——那时你总会找到回来的办法。“  
安看着罗库。  
”那么，现在的好消息是，“罗库看回他，”虚子岛的武士，水宗土宗的联军，还有其他不断壮大的队伍，都愿意为你效劳。他们并不服从于火宗，并不服从于陈。他们是你的军队。你需要更多更团结的力量来帮你解决问题。“  
”但是，我觉得不需要这么多人被卷进来。我们只要救出朋友。“  
”由不得你，安。神通必须要解决问题。现在你亲身的潜入等于是向他们宣战了。“  
  
还未走进房间，苏科就闻到一股熟悉的绿茶香气。艾洛坐在躺椅上，向他微笑。  
”伯伯。“苏科弯弯腰，然后坐到他对面，倾身拿起茶壶为老人倒满，又给自己倒了一杯。  
”听说你的朋友们赶赴战场了。“艾洛说。  
”是的，他们刚刚寄回信，说联军已经攻破了叛军的城池。他们还要解决后续的一些事，布下驻军。“苏科说完，拿起了茶杯。他看着茶冒出的热气旋转到空气中，想到卡塔拉写下的字。她说安亲自追击叛军的新首领——他杀死了前首领从而成为了新的首领。同样是他对陈领导的联军顽强抵抗，似乎与岳父不共戴天。  
”希望一切顺利。“艾洛说。  
  
当安面对着他的朋友和他的将领们时，他感到一点点愧疚。他独自做出了决定——甚至没听朋友们的劝阻。  
”没事，我已经跟陈周旋了一下，他也不见得非要抓住那个头子不可，最多是生气一会儿罢了。“索卡席地而坐，把头盔放在一边。  
安的表情依然沉重。当卡塔拉走进来后，他们全都看向她。她歪歪头，露出一个笑容：“好消息。拓芙好多了，她只是很贪睡。不久你们就能见到她了。”  
拓芙此刻正在营中休息，似乎不愿让他们在她痊愈前看到她虚弱的样子——她在那个地牢里被毒气熏倒了——除了接受卡塔拉的治疗。  
水御术的治疗真的很重要，安思忖，他要向卡塔拉学习。当他找到拓芙的时候，她面色发乌——安觉得心慌的厉害，她虽然强大，但她也只是一个人，掉到这里面。安没有在第一时间去帮她。  
“安。你到了城外了吗？”  
“嗯？”安回头，发觉他背上的拓芙虽然动不了，但思维似乎很清晰。“怎么啦，感觉还好吗？”  
“叛军和他们的首领就在附近。就是杀死老首领的那个。他们孤注一掷要逃跑。“拓芙说，趁着安蹲下望风的时候将手脚都贴在地面上，感受着。  
”在哪里？“  
”在我们右边的院子里面，在做冲出城墙的动员。“拓芙说，”如果你现在通知城墙上的火宗，他们可能只有不到五分之一的人能成功撤退。“  
安蹲着不动。  
“拓芙，你说他们知道前面的仓库里有好多御沙者的车子吗？”  
“别跟我提那些破烂玩意儿，虽然它们在沙漠里确实很快……”拓芙勾起嘴角，“我猜他们全都不知道。”  
“谢谢你。”安说，轻轻把她放到一堆干草旁边，“我去去就来。”  
“对了。”拓芙说，“你跟火宗人说，你做这些是因为这些土宗扣押了我。”  
开玩笑，拓芙会被人扣住，再早十年才有些可能性。  
  
十分钟以后，当那些人绝处逢生时，连同首领都相信有神相助，直到有人告诉他把冰锥发射到仓库门口，把御沙车上的干草都掀飞了的只可能是神通。  
  
火国的大殿依旧奢华但冷清。苏科只在现今的殿中居住，连儿时的庭院都很少去了。当年在那里面一起玩耍的人，只有一人——最重要的一人陪在身边。一个妹妹，被锁在地牢里；一个女孩，不知跑到了什么去处。也许梅知道，但她也不跟任何人说。  
叛军攻破，苏科迎接了他们，小小庆祝了一下。然而他似乎有别的心事。卡塔拉说他思念母亲。  
安坐在亭子的飞檐后面，看着楼外有楼，院外围院的皇城面貌。他想到苏科的步伐依然有点不稳，但他不愿再向朋友展示他龙袍之下，胸腹中央的伤痕——那是她妹妹射向卡塔拉的闪电烧出来的。安明白成为国王已经天然剥夺了他的一个无间的好友。他们交心得太晚，又分道扬镳得太早。  
可是苏科救了他爱的人一命。  
他却没有留下他父亲的命。  
安明白只有欧宰知道他的母亲在什么地方，如今是死是活。  
  
卡塔拉似乎也不平静。拓芙痊愈离开后，她却成了睡得最多的人。索卡戏称她是睡美人。她在大殿里的沙发上睡；在扶手椅上睡；在床上斜靠。多半是在白天，和衣而且多梦。一到夜晚，她就目光炯炯。  
“你应该继续去战斗。老天，什么地方再有叛乱就好了。”索卡开玩笑。看到安的眼神，他急忙停下来。“安，我不是这个意思。”  
“没关系，索卡。现在世界各地都有叛乱，罗库告诉我的——但我相信卡塔拉的原因不是这个。”安说，仔细地看着卡塔拉的脸。她双颊发青，但眼睛显得更大更亮了，在夜晚简直像是一只山猫。  
“好吧——我确信你们两个都有一肚子心事。”索卡叹息，”我们先解决哪一个的呢？你们猜——女士优先！“  
卡塔拉没有显出丝毫兴趣。  
”卡塔拉，我觉得你现在就是觉得自己失去了些用武之地。你是天生的武士！这么着，我们回老家去，找到一群小御水师，让你来教他们，训练他们！那样你会好很多的。安要是觉得无聊的话，可以跟我们一起回去哦！“  
安发自内心地笑了。”谢谢，索卡，不过我不能回去。我要留在火国完成一件事。“  
”我也有事没完成。“卡塔拉轻轻地说，几近自语。  
索卡看看妹妹，又看看安。”你俩是约好的吗？“  
”不是。“卡塔拉也笑了，”索卡，我还不能教学生。如果我对自己的御术还有不明白的的地方，我就不应该去教别人，那叫误人子弟。“  
”可是你已经是大师了，北极那个老头也是这么说的！“索卡说。  
安突然愣住了，他不敢相信自己的思绪，”哈玛。“他小声说出那个名字。

安翻越旧庭院的围墙。他没想过要隐藏行踪。现在他是世上唯一感到自己行迹明晰的人。  
他看到墙边的大橡树。一样和他年轻，一样头顶承受冠盖之重，树下清阴也少有人驻足。这些脉脉时光是被咒锁到童年深处去了罢。  
六月的信鹰，穿过皇燕纷飞的通衢，飞到他身边去，一点一点接近那片肩胛。然后歇息片时。信是否收到，只有它的主人知道了。  
  
罗库知道他的来意后并不吃惊。  
“我知道你想问他什么，但你想用什么作为交换呢？”罗库笑道，“他跟他的祖父很像，从不做不计回报的事，就是死了也一样。”  
“我尽量满足。”安低头说。  
“我不反对你。另外，你杀死他是正确的选择。”罗库走近一步，“不必担心，虽然你不能在这里使御术，但他也不能。”  
  
一座少光的建筑。欧宰身负锁链，披头散发。安走到他面前。  
“我还以为是多重要的事情呢。”他并不看安，声音好似从地层的深处发出来的一样。没有灼人的漫天烈焰，只有无边的阴冷。  
“我做一次好事。我会告诉你——但我有个条件。”  
“他母亲还在，她的镜子坏了，而那曾经是找她的方法之一。现在，我把那淫妇被驱逐到的地方告诉你。  
”我的条件是——你不能告诉我儿子，你只能自己去找她。“  
安愣住了。”想知道她在哪里的人是苏科。不能告诉他，还有什么意义？“  
”意义？意义倒有的。“欧宰咕哝着，一种无法言说的毒蛇般的气息从死掉的王的语调中渗出。  
  
当苏科被安拉到旧的寝殿中时，他是懵的。  
”为什么要来这儿呢。我母亲住过的地方。“苏科说，但他的声音相当坦然和平静。  
这就是罗库记忆中的地方。果然没错。  
”对不起，我不能跟你说。但我需要来这里找一样东西，我想这需要你的同意。“安想了想，这么对苏科说。  
”可以吧……我想。但你真的不能告诉我那是什么吗？“苏科问。  
安笑眯眯地看着他，心中却有点失落：“是的，我不能。不过，给点提示——这是神通罗库告诉我的。”  
苏科看上去没有怀疑。  
  
苏科坐在椅子上，怅然地看着房内的陈设。这幅样子让安也不敢轻举妄动。他只是仔细观察，哪里像是会存放镜子的地方，确定目标后才轻手轻脚地去翻一下。当然，每个地方都没有。  
按欧宰的意思，苏科的母亲有一对双镜，两面镜子可以互相连接。一面自然是她带在身上的，而另一面至今弃置在她原来住所的某个地方。  
安听说，在当年，虽然欧宰并没提过，但侍从们都对她离开的原因心知肚明。他们为了纪念，暗中保留了她寝殿原本的布置，一切都按其喜好来摆放，定期清扫。今天似乎没有仆从在此，但大门却为了某种原因而静静地打开着。  
假如镜子还在，就算坏了，安也不知到坏到什么程度，但总有机会修好。这样，安就可以不必告诉他母亲的去处而让他俩相见了。  
  
时间过得很快。苏科要走了，安便不再寻找。他们慢慢在走廊里行着，苏科的步伐很轻，似乎怕打扰到人的歇息。  
苏科换了一条与来时不一样的路线。安便默默跟在他后面。突然，苏科停在了一扇门前。  
“怎么了？”安见他神色有异。  
“这个房间很陌生。”苏科说，然后打开门。一个昏暗无光的房间。  
是个放资料的地方，样样整齐。苏科随意地看了看，而安一眼瞟到一卷纸上有“神通罗库”几个字。他鬼使神差地拿起了它，在与苏科退出来之前把它放到了袍子里。

三

苏科上皇城的城墙上督战。那是其他一些小国的联军——欧宰在打永固城时耗尽了精锐，给阿祖拉的护城部队又折损近半。不少国家便趁火打劫而来。更遑论那些在外征战的大将。他们只效忠欧宰，欧宰死后他们颇有自立之势。  
索卡远远看着城墙的方向。  
“听说苏科恨不得把阿祖拉放出来，先打退再说。”索卡有点急，“为什么他不让我们帮忙？”  
“如果是我，我也不会麻烦自己的朋友。守卫自己的领土是自己的事情。”卡塔拉冷静地说。  
但这种情况与我有关——安想。他甚至多了些奇怪念头——要是欧宰没死，对其他国家的威慑就不会仅仅如此。  
”我不是怪苏科，”卡塔拉终于显出平日心急口快的样子来，“放着好好一个神通不用，这不是脑子不好使吗？”  
“卡塔拉，”安显得有些低落，“神通也不是无所不能的。”  
“真的？在赢了一场大战之后，这就是你的感想？”索卡靠近他。  
“你们的意思是，我应该帮苏科御敌，对吗？”安问。  
“也许——但反正他没主动要求。他最近像瘟了一样，连个要求都不提了。”  
“索卡，他的伤还没好！“  
“行行行，但我说你们呢，你们俩也差不多。干嘛都这么病恹恹的？”  
  
安闭上眼调整气息。罗库出现在他面前的地板上，在他们中间是安从他孙女那儿带回来的纸卷，还保留着掷在地上的样子。  
”为什么？“安问他。”你没告诉我你和苏进之间的真相。“  
”什么？“  
”我从苏科母亲那儿带回来的。它都告诉我了。告诉我你俩为什么会有仇恨。告诉我你——你可能做了什么。告诉我你当年的样子，还有——“  
安一时说不下去，而罗库几乎是怜爱地看着他。  
”说下去。还有什么？“  
”他为什么如此想置你于死地。“安说，”都是半斤八两，不是吗？“他很激动。  
”这就是我为什么当时没有告诉你真相的原因。“罗库说，”你太——纯洁了。“  
安睁大眼睛，但没有眼泪。  
”是的，我确实做出过触碰他底线的事情。我调用他的军队。我煽动他的人反对他。我暗示我的力量高过他。我用我的智慧解决了许多他永远无法解决的事情。“罗库的眼睛像两星烛焰一般闪闪发光。”我们是竞争者，是争夺这个世界的竞争者。没有谁宽恕谁，谁背叛谁的问题。自从我学成归来，他宣布战争以后，我们之间就不存在这个了。他想要我死，而很遗憾的是，我确实死于他手。但有什么要紧呢？我们所比的不是那几十年，而是上百年。“  
罗库含笑看着安。  
”为什么你也想统治这个世界呢？“安问。  
”神通是神。神不来做，谁来做。“  
”可是神通是为了保持平衡的。他们只是一个象征。他们从不——不会介入另一个国王，甚至是自己朋友所拥有的东西。“  
”可是很可悲的是，神通是人啊，人怎么会……不去争取自己想要的呢？“罗库问，”尤其你的能力完全足够，比世上任何一人都要足够。“  
安默默地看着他。  
”去做些什么。你很年轻，你拥有的远景比历任任何一个神通都要好。十二岁，——战胜了一个顶尖的御火师。战胜了一个帝国的国王。“  
”你想让我做什么？“安慢慢地说。  
罗库没有马上回答。  
”我年轻的时候也有过这种感觉，这种对每一个人的爱……觉得自己永远不能剥夺他人的东西。“罗库抬起头，”你会明白我的，安。为什么我变成另一个人。”  
  
苏科走下台阶。他是在有点怀疑这点布防能否禁锢住他妹妹——除非她愿意待在这里。  
阿祖拉抬起头，那双眼睛似乎被大门撞进的光线刺中了，露出焦虑的神情来。只一瞬，她就看清来人，像一只潜伏暗处的兽类那样，转转眼珠打量着他。她呵呵笑了几声，又看向天花板上吊下来的锁链。  
“我来问你一个问题。”苏科觉得自己回到了小时候。  
阿祖拉没看他。她的发丝垂下，但几个月的牢狱，它们仍然充满光泽——在幽光中甚至比她在大殿之下的时候更加有光彩，也更加令人迷惑。  
”我想问你怎么发射闪电。“苏科说。  
”唉呀……就是要问这个吗？“她说，”没有意思。“  
苏科耐心地等着。  
”我以为你已经有了足够的自信，”她低头从眉刃处向上看他，“和尊严，哥哥。“  
”我愿意和你重新比一场。就我们两个，重新来过。但没有父王的影响。你赢了，就取代我。“苏科说。尽管他自己为自己所说的话吃惊，他表现得很平静。  
阿祖拉似乎颇认真地考虑着，然而她用哈哈大笑来打破了剩余的寂静。  
”我给过你机会，苏科，“她说，”现在，你想模仿我的做法，践踏我？为什么不把我杀死？“  
苏科默默地站了一会，然后在笑声中出去了。门吱呀一声关闭。  
在他身后，在最后一线日光中，阿祖拉的瞳孔突然张大了；她开始重新考虑他的话。  
  
战事旷日持久。人们愈发忧虑。甚至有人拖家带口地离开烈火国的城墙，就像他们当初进来时一样。  
安的战斗却发生在他内心。同时也发生在那个皇城里。通过几个老仆人，他知道有一个藏书禁区。他不知道那里是否有他想要的答案。他不愿意见到罗库。  
有云的夜晚是气宗的活动时间。  
  
一座藏书阁。所有门人的钥匙合在一起才能打开它的大门。安拿到了所有，但没料到他漏了一个——一个过快发现自己刚被麻翻的人。他口不能言，快步赶出庭院，碰上一队巡逻的。  
正要用肢体引起他们的注意，但那人的努力似乎产生了相反的影响。他浑身抖了起来，也许之前并没有那样——但在树影婆娑下，没有一个人看出他的异常。  
“发生了什么吗？”  
他摇摇头，然而发出气声，而且抖得厉害。  
官兵们有几个似乎忍俊不禁。  
“得了吧，多半又是咪咪在墙上吓人。”  
“书呆子们。胆真小。”  
门人颤抖着走进了院子，掩上了门。  
  
安像微风一样游弋于树杈间。他从未想过他会窥探卡塔拉的梦魇，索取其中精华——这是多么精巧的智慧。每一点人身上血液，在它面前，都带上了诅咒和罪过。  
“就算是秘术，我也要学会。这样才能面对叛军。御血师一定不止哈玛一人。——这会变成叛军的资本。”  
卡塔拉注视着他。女孩温柔的眼神从来汇集着对于他每一个要求的信任。  
“那就从那边开始吧。看到那些红色的花了吗？”  
  
善于缝补的，修长年轻的手在月光下举起。一个指节一个指节地扣紧。看着那张脊背突然暴跃蜷曲起来，藏身之树哗哗响个不住。  
安咬牙回转来。夜风变大了，拂过不远处围墙上的人的衣带。  
他闭眼锁眉，强行抓回对自己体内水滴的控制。自行轮转的御术是无效的。除非加上外力——他双眼骤亮。  
两股力量交相冲撞血液，并没有达成想象中的平衡，而是混杂翻涌起来。一股力量忽然松弛了，一瞬间是可拍的静默——似乎耳边都能听到断裂的砰砰声。  
神通的安发出一声不像人而像魂灵的叫啸，刷的一声歪斜着滑向夜空中。  
  
卡塔拉一下子咬住了自己的手。她顿了一顿，然后甩起水分化成的长臂，向着月光深处赶去。  
不到三四里，她看到安在地面上，已经退出神通状态——周围地面的巨坑发着焦味和新土味，咔咔作响，火星隐隐乱蹦。甚至有血腥味。  
安在那坑底斜坐着，似乎曾想盘起腿但倒下了。  
卡塔拉还没降落，双手就漫出一片闪光的水云，柔形化无，浸润安的身体。偶有一两血迹滑向下颚，也被清洗殆尽。  
“安，”女孩用母亲的声音说，她托起安的背脊，取代狰狞土坑的是胸膛的支撑，“我没想到我会犯这样的错。”  
“你救我出来的，怎样对我都行。”安熟悉的笑染成月白，嘴角还有小小一滴血迹。“只是我不该没得要领就御血，自找的。”  
  
强烈的风推倒灯盏，苏科顺着风滑行，被逼到了墙角。然后他意识到这是对面那个人提出两个人晚餐的目的。  
火烧四壁。安的手翻转腾挪。谁知道今天打不还手的是火烈王呢。就在他思考突围办法时，神通在屋子中间坐下了，双眼一眨不眨地透过明黄气焰，看那火中站立的人。苏科解下披风，合掌分开一条熄火的通路，身侧顶着热浪跌向外围的清凉。  
周围的火势也小了很多。安向苏科伸出双手：“你看，苏科。”  
双手发出两道火焰，像龙一般延长、交缠，最后将苏科包围。它们扭成一道不分彼此，成为一道旋转的墙——苏科感到了热力，但更熟悉的是火墙的颜色，五颜六色，几乎跟彩虹一样多。  
苏科感觉到安御术中的某种愉悦，或是……炫耀？  
“停下！“苏科怒气冲冲，停了半晌，又像是自语一般对着火焰劝道，”你控制不了它的。“  
苏科看着火焰。他可感觉不到有多开心。他看见了旋转的火焰似乎平伸向前，团团围绕着一个中心——一个个风眼般的构造。他走近前去，向着火焰深处做了一个探取的把势——然后从那里一跃而出。  
火焰消停下去了，只剩一些火星四处飘。  
”你的御火术是我见过的最惊人的。”苏科直起身，弹弹衣服右肩上焦了的一小块，静静地看着它直到火星熄灭。  
  
“你知道吗？”安说，“罗库说我这么下去会死的。所以我想，叛乱的事情就放着它们吧，都是迟早的。你会跟我一起吗？咱们商量一下以后的事。就一小会儿。”  
“好好睡觉，安。”苏科半天只说出这么一句。他坐下来想触碰他的手。  
“你也这样，你们都这样。”安说，低下头，毫无道理地怨怒地说。  
地板突然倾斜起来，神通让木石俱下，结果是大家都陷入进去。  
一阵轰隆隆。苏科睁开眼，无奈地看到安就在不远处的土堆里，而且丝毫没有要动弹的意思。  
  
安在逃跑路上似乎看到了雅俗大师。师父坐在云端，安飞到前面去，看到真的是师父。  
“您怎么在这里呢？”安高兴地问，眼泪流下来。  
“我在这儿等你。“大师微笑，”我之前就想把你留在家里的。“  
他们拥抱。安在师父瘦瘦的肩头上吸鼻子说：“没关系。我也很想你，师父。”  
“对不起，安。”师父说。  
  
苏科拿着母亲的镜子。其实他早就知道这面镜子，但他清楚它就是一面普通的妆镜，而且有一道深深的裂纹。但这次他的新发现让他差点摔了镜子发出惊叫——他看到镜子边沿多了一些文字，显示它属于他父亲，而且记录了一个几千里外的地名——另一面镜子的所在地。  
他去御医那里找安，发现没有安的踪迹。索卡说卡塔拉不久前发现安离开了，正在朝一个可能的方向去搜寻。  
  
安本来以为路上不会遇到人。但当一道闪电慢慢聚集，而且往他的方向飞来时，他发现滑翔翼似乎开始一边高一边低。  
安闭上眼，默想着他十二岁时碰见海上风暴时的情景——神通状态接管了他的一切感知。  
突然，所有的神通的身影成一团往高处升去。罗库也在其中，他似乎无意识地朝安抬起手，尽管所有的东西在远去。  
但接下来安什么都看不见了。他往闪电迎来的方向坠落。

四

“你决定了吗？”  
“您都问了第五次了！”苏科急了，“我知道……您是在担心我意气用事。”  
“不，这可不是意气用事。事实上，我很高兴你又一次作出了自己的抉择。”  
艾洛一路走到他面前，然后从一个微向上的角度微笑着看他。  
“只是老头子还是有点爱唠叨呀。这可是大事，会牵扯到方方面面。你的决定是建立在反复考虑每一个细节与每一种结果上的。”  
苏科轻轻叹了口气。  
“是的阿祖拉正在回到她的寝殿有她旧侍从的陪同门禁什么的吩咐好了处处是我的人哦当然了还有您老的人您教中人多嘛如果她还想统治世界想来动我我知道如何取舍城外还在用兵布防永远第一还有朋友们如果这回搞不好害了他们那我就更被动了所以我只能赢不能败这是我的选择。”  
艾洛笑：“你知道应该怎么面对她了。你也知道怎么对待那些敌对然而关系密切的人。你们的斗争不仅仅是利益，还有尊严，生命最初就要彼此确认的尊严。”  
  
安睁开眼睛的时候仍隐隐听见雷声。他挣扎起来，发现自己在一间空房子里，身上盖着棉被。房间拾缀得很干净。这是什么地方？好吧……和他上次被阿祖拉击中后相似的事情发生了。只是他看不出这个地方是属于谁的。  
被子滑落到了膝上。他坐起来，检查自己的身体。他也许睡了超过一天了。他身上的衣服被换过。而且挺舒适。肋上、肩上似乎有包扎，但应该是擦伤。他的身体状况不错，没有什么大疼痛的地方。他露出笑容，仍蜷缩在床头。他明白护理他的人是个十分细心关怀的人。但是是谁呢？  
他侧过头想把肩上的伤势仔细瞧瞧，然后瞥见了小桌上整齐叠放的黄色衣物——是他自己的衣服。“卡塔拉？”他疑惑地、轻声地呼唤了一下，然后垂下目光，他知道她不在这里。  
终于他下床，脚底触地的那一刻他不想再提醒自己这里连触碰起来都那么像从小栖身的寺院。他将窗扇放下挡住飘进来的风雨，然后披上自己的袍子，慢慢走到外面去，在门边碰到了自己的滑翔翼。  
闪电依然时时从窗户透进来。  
这里当然不是和气寺，而是一所小房子。  
院井里又大又空。他绕着雨点走了不远，就看到前面一个人影。  
当那女子转头时，安立即猜到她是谁。他以前从未见过她，但她儿子的神情与她太像了。  
  
盘碟轻轻落到木头几案上，发出轻微的响声。安看她端来一盘蔬果，倾身欲起。她微笑看着他，坐在了对面。安看看碗箸，又看看她。风雨景深下她眺望着屋檐，那里有叽叽的燕子。一阵微风晃动她髻上古老的火烈头饰。  
“您一个人住吗？”  
“还有一位老太太，不过今天不在。”她笑道。  
安看着她。苏科没有跟他讲过他的母亲，但他从罗库那儿知道了她离开的始末。  
  
小屋出去，正对着山谷里一处大湖，背后青山环抱。雨雾中的湖扬起排排阵阵的雪沫，千万条浪脊泛着铁灰色。  
尽管斗篷沿上不断滴雨，但安并不觉得寒冷。  
她指向山下的湖：“您也看到了，这里山高湖深，湖中是有龙的。夏日三伏的时候，几乎天天是暴风雨，西边天上经常有雷电，那也是水气所化。您来的时候看见了吧。”  
“您说这里有龙？”  
“是的。”  
安上前一步眺望着：“我在被您救之前，只记得我在天上，然后有闪电来了……之后我好像记不起来了。”  
她转头望向山林的一处低洼：“我记得您落在了那里。”  
安看见那谷地中间有几棵高树似乎断折了，小小惊叹了一下——他真的不记得了。  
  
”如果您是在赶路，为什么不现在出发呢？您好像很牵挂着。”  
“可是我……”安低头沉默一小阵，“我能被您搭救是件很幸运的事情。我也一直有问题想问您。”  
她点头看着他。  
安想了一会儿，突然问：“您为什么不回去呢？苏科一直在找您。”  
她抬起头，在安的注视下慢慢回转身，”安，”乌鬓旁的眼角微微皱起来，“我来这里少说也有六七年，有些念头一直没忘，而且更加清楚。我离开那天也是苏科开始长大的时候。不论他多么痛苦，可能也有反复挣扎，但我的孩子会长成男人。我给不了他这么一个家，他会自己搭起来——无论和谁，在其中经历什么，能保持得多长久——他心里一直有一个往日的家。可能它回不来了，他会被引向新的家去，他不再因此脆弱，而会更加强大。”  
安默默看着她，任由雨丝拂到脸上。  
“我在这里看着他，”她说，“在这里虽然离往日的家很远，但也像回到了其中。这里是我从小向往的生活。”  
安开口：“我很抱歉——为我做的一切。我从来不知道您和苏科的这些事，您的家庭。还有——我杀死了苏科的父亲。”  
“这些都过去了。”她抱住他，“这是很艰难的选择。但是你帮苏科找到他的方向，我应该感谢你。”  
“谢谢你，夫人。”  
她微微倾身看着看着他：“安，我知道你心里很矛盾，这些矛盾不会随着战争停止而彻底消失。我祖父托付我给你一句话，永远不要把自己藏起来。”  
“我知道了。”安说，“是罗库说的吗？”  
“说到罗库，”她微笑，“我有东西给您看了。”  
安跟在她后面走出来。雨来的快去的也快。安抬起头，眼中所见让他发出惊呼，又憋在了胸膛里——一条龙在天上猎猎地舞动着。他绕了房子几匝，然后一圈圈降落在院中央。  
安走近他，他朝他喷出一口气，然后伏在地上。  
“这是……”  
“这是我父亲的龙，是罗库带着他驯服的。”  
  
火烈国都，皇城的某个屋檐下。  
“阿祖拉气坏了，她看到城外的战场，然后说她可以三日之内解决问题。”  
“所以火烈王是有这种考虑吗？那他们兄妹不是要再打过一次吗？”  
“打是要打，但别说都城，看看国内国外，其实效忠现在陛下的人还真不少呢。”  
“所以公主，啊不，太上皇就是出来，形势也不乐观呢。”  
“决斗说要双方商定。”  
“那就等等看吧。”  
“陛下还会在作战会议上扔茶杯吗？”  
“听说不会了，最近他皇叔送了他一只苏进王年款的，……”  
“这可不一定。”  
  
看看飞走的龙，又看看格鲁大师，安上前：“又见面了……”  
他立即被打断了。  
“当时为了救你的女孩连神通状态都不要了，从寺里跑出去。现在又想遁回来？”  
“反正都回来了嘛……”安耸肩，“我就是想聊聊天。我也没说我回来就不走了啊。”  
“我就说……”格鲁用眼角瞟了他一眼，“那女孩总是你的例外。”  
  
卡塔拉闭着眼睛，波光浸湿她的额发，将白晃晃的光射进睫间。周围只有风声和飞天野牛偶尔的哼哼声。蓦地，月亮似乎被什么遮了一下，一暗复明。  
“卡塔拉！”岸上传来索卡的声音，“你看到那条龙了吗？”  
“什么？”  
“刚刚天上飞过的那条！”  
卡塔拉转身，嫌弃似的将一张信笺投过去，“拿着！刚从龙身上解下来的。”  
索卡敏捷地一翻身接住，展开来还是干爽的，上面是一点也不眼熟但漂亮的字体。  
“罗库？”索卡惊道。  
“动动脑子。罗库的朋友，或是他的随便什么人……”卡塔拉说着正出神，“只要他知道安是安全的。”  
  
索卡坐在河边，就着河水反光读信。“这很蹊跷，”他仍皱着眉，“这日期是昨天，那会是从什么地方来的呢？我们能相信他吗？”  
“反正我相信，”卡塔拉看上去累极了，她让紧绷的眉心也没入水面，感到双眼酸胀。  
索卡走开了，当他再回来的时候，夜风更大了，不远处的篝火也旺旺地烧着。“冷死了，别在水里泡着了。”他喊。  
卡塔拉浮出水面。索卡蹚水过去，将长斗篷披到她身上。他们一起深一脚浅一脚地上到岸边。  
“我说，我们什么时候回家呀？”索卡试着让她高兴起来，“爸爸的船只准备好起航了。他说，要是我们想骑阿帕走的话，他也没问题。”  
卡塔拉正帮哥哥除去衣服上的水，笑了起来，火苗在双颊跳动：“索卡，我最近老是看见母亲。”  
“是吗？”索卡拨了拨火，微微回过头，只能看见他后脑上的小辫。“她有跟你说什么吗？”  
“好像是有的。”  
“嘁，母女的小秘密。”  
“待我想一想……”卡塔拉笑着望向火焰的中心深处，“不过你记得我去找那个害死母亲的人的时候吗？”  
“你当时四头飞天野牛都拉不住。”  
她笑了，“我还以为那是我复仇的开始……好像命运在一步步把我推向这条道路。父亲不能帮我，后来哈玛给我设局，后来苏科加入……每一件事，现在都好像就在我眼前。”  
她看着双手。  
“但我不能。我看到杰是怎样为了报仇被蒙蔽……我看到苏科帮助我们，尽管他不被理解……我看到那个那个我念了十几年的仇人，懦夫一个……哈！完全不值得。  
”然后是苏科。他救了我。我没想到他用这种方式，取得了我的原谅。”  
她双眼模糊。  
“我想了很久，怎样才能做到平静，做出正确的判断。这好像是一些水族的通病——像那些猎鲸鱼的人。空有一腔感情，还总是被它左右。  
“然后我发现月亮好像是那个，‘元凶’，哈哈。”  
“什么啊，”索卡提高音调，“关她什么事？”  
“是这样的，索卡，”她声音柔和了一些，“有时月亮让我很躁动，有时又让我平静。”  
“她什么都没做，是你自己的心情在影响自己。”  
“好吧，好吧，”卡塔拉抬起双手，“是我自己的问题。”  
  
“所以把皇城的一片房子弄塌了的是你？”索卡突然问，末了犹豫一下，“还是安？”  
“是我，或者我们两个。”她笑，但索卡担忧地凝视着她。  
“好了索卡，我会告诉你的。”  
索卡熟悉这个快哭了的表情，好多年没看到了——他急忙揽住她。  
“你知道，当安知道我在想御血术的事情的时候，他就来问我。他和我都是被心事困扰住了，更奇怪的是，他知道我在想什么，而我也知道了他在想什么——我听见了他的梦话。  
“一天晚上我就在他房间里听见了。我把他叫醒，问他，他跟我说了。他说他刚刚知道罗库对他隐瞒了事情。罗库因为阻止苏进而被算计。但真相是罗库有野心，他想取代他。  
”安因此很——我觉得他只是——迷惑。过去的事情，那些老人们口中讲的，书上记载的，不能满足我们的疑问。它们有太多种面貌了，真实已经被覆盖而迷失了，不存在了。我跟安说，现下的时代才是最真实的，也是可以由他来改变的。  
“他却跑了，从我面前跑了。后来，我在房顶上找到他。他说他只是为他改变了人们的命运而感到无力。他说他怕自己拿捏不了他做的每一件事。”  
“嗯，有道理。”索卡迎着妹妹的目光微笑，“这个担心是很正常的。记得奶奶跟我们说的吗？她至今在后悔她几十年前为族人们作的决定呢。”  
“原先，我们太专注了，专注于我们的目标而无暇顾及以后的事……就算心里不安，不光自己，同伴也会压下来，因为战况不允许我们磨蹭。”  
“现在我们好像都没事做了。啊，当然！老家还有许多事等着呢，奶奶她……”  
“索卡，”卡塔拉突然捂住脸，“安用了御血术，然后我也用了，我对他用的。他伤的很重。”泪水从指缝中渗出来。  
索卡默默看了她一会儿，然后轻轻把她的手拿下来。  
“好吧，”他慢慢地说，“他受伤了，好在你及时医治。医生们还很惊讶是谁做得如此高妙。”  
卡塔拉抽泣着。  
“虽然我不晓得这种控制人的御术该不该修炼，但它这回确实与月亮有关系。哈玛的事过后，我拿这个去问了月。”索卡说，“月亮不仅控制着海，还控制着动物，当然也控制着人。这是月亮和人天然的关系。当人使用御血术时，月亮也在背后控制着人。水族人听从月亮的指引，是一种天性。”  
月亮此时没有了云的遮蔽，清辉如故。  
“这也洗脱不了御血的罪名。但至少月亮能达到最好的平衡，”卡塔拉望向索卡，“我也可以试着去寻找平衡。”  
  
不知过了多久，两人一直在火边，没有睡意。  
“索卡，我最近做了很多梦。”  
“说一个听听。”  
“就昨晚的吧——你可别笑。”  
“行，我不会的。”  
卡塔拉歪歪头，看向银光摇曳的树梢顶。  
“我梦见我在一片海滩上。我和我的孩子……”  
“噗。——哎哟。”索卡吃痛。  
“我和那孩子一起走着，海边有很多人来来往往，然后那孩子上了一条船。他想要自己坐船离开，凭我怎么劝说也不留下。”  
“好吧，那……”索卡转转眼睛，“那你怎么办呢？”  
“我最后也只好让他走。我找到一个朋友也在船上，然后把小孩托付给他，于是他们就那样走了。”卡塔拉平静地说。  
“听着，”索卡看看她，“我不是解梦大师。但这个梦的预兆是很好的呢！”  
见她不为所动，索卡也不再说话。他突然指向天空：“看，说来就来了吧！”  
“什……”  
“你倒是看啊！卡塔拉！”  
下一秒卡塔拉冲出去，向着盘旋降落在地上的人——等到索卡来到他们旁边的时候，只见两个人抱在一起，两个笑容涕泪模糊。  
“下一次不辞而别，要想到我。听见了吗？”  
“我不做让你伤心的事了。”  
索卡一脸呆滞。“嗯，我给你们留点空间？”刚往后挪了挪，就被一声咆哮后的一个猛扑压倒在地，三个人一起叠在了牛的下巴底下。  
  
拓芙抬起戴着手套的手来，一些细密的灰尘似的东西在她的指尖飞舞。  
“这是什么东西，太好玩了！”  
苏科正在炉边，看着工人做燃烧试验。“别碰那东西，危险。”  
“好吧，但它们挺神奇的。”  
所有的灰土在火焰中间迅速消失。熄火之后也无迹无形。  
两人从车间走出来。  
“所以这些是干什么的？”  
“先在实验室里试验。然后可以用到工厂中。污染会变少。然后……我想彗星散落的地方周围那些小城会迅速变化的。”  
“所以这些是从彗星上来的了？”拓芙说，“我只从安那里听过什么宇宙能量之类的东西，看来是真的了。”  
苏科慢慢走着。他想起以前安“顺其自然”之类的唠叨，现在应验了。他确实可以把这些能源交给许多独立的荒漠小城发展。退一步说，工艺目前也是掌握在火宗手里的，白莲教的联系在此时也发挥了作用。  
在工厂门前他们面向着广袤的土地。  
“在我印象中，水宗可以一生都在船上。”拓芙说，“土宗的人有很大的城市，但那只是少部分的地方……还有一些像是御沙者那类人也是不停迁徙。火烈国这里大概是最多人定居的吧？会有更多的人来这里吗？”  
“不知道，那要看我们怎么做了。”  
  
安降落在殿前，慢慢平复呼吸。听说阿祖拉也在这里。但太好了，这里似乎没有大战的迹象。  
现在刚过中午，卡塔拉他们也许已经回到住处了。当然，在跟他们回南极之前，他需要找苏科解释清楚……  
等等苏科现在是跟梅在里面吗？  
溜了溜了。  
不，他还得告诉苏科他妈妈的事呢。  
他原地坐下来，想起昨晚罗库出现在他面前。  
  
“师父，我想清楚了。”  
“别担心，我不会强迫你了。好好干吧——我是说，去做些建设。还有很多东西要修复。”  
安看着气定神闲的上一任神通。  
“包括气宗的延续工作哦……”  
“什么？”安一脸呆的样子。  
“好吧，去睡吧，我还要去跟苏进喝茶呢。”  
魂灵消失，房间暗了下来。等等？老师刚刚说什么？  
  
那就继续等等吧。他挪开头顶的骄阳，坐到了游廊树藤的清阴下面。  
他可以跟苏科解释他原先心里的乱麻，也可以暂时先不提，就只是一起散散步，然后登楼。  
看看这片苏科今后散下根脉，而他也注定留下形迹的地方。  



End file.
